The Time It Takes To Fall
by LollieReem
Summary: Just before being set to marry Edward, Bella takes the time to reevaluate certain factors in her life. When stumbling upon something dangerous, she is forced to make choices that she'd rather avoid, which affect everyone around her. EdwardBella JacobBella
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first story for the Twilight fandom and came to me on a whim, during a very boring class.

----

I walked as fast as I could, being careful not to trip over any roots or crunch too hard into the leaves beneath my feet. Surrounding me was forest, everywhere I looked, all I saw was green. I knew that they would have noticed I was gone by now. I had to hurry, otherwise they'd be sure to catch up to me. As scared as I was, I knew that they would not hurt me.

So why was I running? Even I was not exactly sure.

My hair was beginning to fall out of the elaborate up-do that Alice had coaxed it into. I tore at the curls, shaking them down onto my bare shoulders. I took a moment to stare down at the dress I was wearing. It was an angelic confection of pure white tulle, with a beaded bodice and huge elegantly skirt, worthy of a princess out of an ancient fairy tale. I'd kicked off the heels I'd been wearing long ago and was now regretting it. Running in stockings was definitely taking a toll on my feet.

After ten minutes of off and on running and walking, I paused to catch my breath. Leaning against an oak tree, I took a deep breath in. It was now beginning to rain. Just what I needed. Typical Forks, it just had to make things worse.

I pushed myself deeper into the tree, trying to shield myself from the shower.

I gasped; spotting what I was sure was a glimpse of rust red fur, which stood out brilliantly against the foliage.

"Bella."

I nearly screamed, feeling someone clap a hand over my mouth to stifle my cry.

The hand was warm. I breathed in the familiar scent. It was Jacob.

"Bella," he said again, pulling his hand away.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question. Nice dress." He sniggered when he spoke.

"Leave me alone." I snarled, stepping out into the rain.

"Where _are_ you going?"

I felt tears begin to fall, although I had no idea why. "Jacob, please." I begged him.

"You didn't marry the bloodsucker?"

"What do _you _think?" I asked, gesturing at my appearance, but not really meaning him to answer.

Jacob and I walked in silence all the way to Charlie's.

"Were you missing these?" Jacob asked when we arrived, just a few feet from the door. He was holding out my heels and the ring Edward had given me, both of which I'd dropped very early on.

I snatched them and ran up to the house, leaving him behind.

When I finally got inside, Charlie was, thankfully, asleep on the couch which allowed me to sneak swiftly up to my room undetected.

As soon as I shut my door, I threw off the dress and tossed the heels and ring to the ground. I showered quickly and when I came out, something was off. The dress was lying neatly on my bed, the ring beside it and the heels placed directly under it in a nice pair.

"Where were you planning to go?"

I jumped. I hadn't expected to hear his voice. Not this soon.

I could feel him coming closer. His breath tickled my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his transcendent body into mine. "Isabella Swan…"

I pulled away and turned to face him. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Don't-" he began.

I interrupted, struggling to remember. "Edward, I'm sorry." I said again. "I can't do this. Be with you, I mean…you're- we're too different." I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to cry.

His beautiful face showed no sign of how he was feeling and when he spoke, his angelic voice remained inhumanly calm. "I understand."

No. This _was not _supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to 'understand'. He was supposed to get angry and yell, yet he remained as calm as ever. He needed a push? I'd give him one.

"I'm - you're just - you were right, you're too dangerous. And- I can't just stay this age forever. I need to be able to move on and I-" I paused and took a deep breath.

Edward just looked at me, his topaz eyes, I could see, were searching for some sort of an explanation. I knew him too well; I could tell he wanted something more.

"I'm in love with Jacob." I admitted, hardly daring to believe that the words had been able to escape so cleanly. I bit my lip to keep from crying as I continued. "I can't marry you. I'm in love with _him_."

Edward sighed and took a step over to me. "Bella," he reached out gracefully and touched my cheek with a cold hand. "I would never make you do something that you did not want to. I want you to be happy, and if this is how you truly feel…" his voice trailed off as he let his hand drop.

"It is." I said forcefully.

"-then I won't stop you. But know this Bella, I will always love you. I will always be there for you- no matter who your heart desires. My heart will always belong to you. Always."

I blinked and he was gone.

A/N: It's not over…or is it? You decide! Constructive criticism only please.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I'm just a fan.

A/N: This is what happens when I get bored...

----------------

When had Edward left, I took a few moments to compose myself. After a few minutes, I ran downstairs to find Charlie awake and watching ESPN.

"I'm going to Jake's!" I yelled, hardly giving him anytime to respond or protest. I was already rushing out the door by the time he looked up from the game he was watching.

It had stopped raining, although I was sure that my truck would be barely able to keep up with the muddy terrain. When I finally reached La Push and Jacob's, my truck was making a kind of rumbling noise that I was sure was not good.

My truck must have been louder than I thought, because as I rolled up the drive, Jacob came sprinting out to meet me. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, looking as sturdy and grown-up as ever.

"I knew you'd be back!" He called as I hopped out to meet him. As soon as I got over to him, Jacob pulled me in and hugged me tightly, the overwhelming warmth of him making my knees buckle and my body shake. I ignored his last comment as I squeezed him back, all the while pushing all thoughts of Edward as far back into my memory as they would go and concentrating on enjoying being with Jacob.

After what seemed like a long time, he pulled back and looked down at me with a towering gaze. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" I replied, snuggling into him and talking as though my statement had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did? The bloodsucker let you?" He sounded shocked.

I rolled my eyes at his favorite word to describe Edward, but otherwise ignored it. "I kind of…ended it." I mumbled. My words were almost incoherent.

"Nice!" he chuckled. "Why?"

"I surrendered." I paused to throw my hands up and wave an invisible white flag, before crossing my arms against my chest. "You said I'd come to my senses _and_…I did."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

Boys. Sometimes they could be so dim. Didn't he understand that this was hard for me? My day already hadn't gone so great and now I was being made to do the talking. This was definitely not my strongest suit

I took a few steps back before speaking. "I'm in love with _you_." I said simply. "You're," I paused and made quotations in the air with my index and middle fingers as I spoke. "-'the one'."

"I- well-" Jake didn't seem able to continue…or make any sense for that matter.

"You don't have to give a speech, _Jacob_." I held his name longer for emphasis, then reached up and stroked his cheek.

Jacob beamed, leaned down closer to me and the next thing I felt was his breath on my face and his strong arms snaking their way around me. His lips found mine and, slightly parted, moved gently against my own.

I separated myself from him after just a few seconds. "Jacob…" I half-scolded him, keeping a somewhat teasing tone.

"Yes?" he asked me, sounding distracted.

"Can we just…" I paused. "-slow down? Please." Knots were beginning to form in my stomach as I spoke.

He nodded and lessened his grip on me. "What-"

"I don't- I don't want to hurt him," I cut in. I knew I didn't have to explain to Jacob who I meant by 'him'.

"It's not like he can see us, Bella. He doesn't know." Jacob spoke as though he was trying to comfort me. His words were hardly doing their job.

I hesitated and kissed him again, quicker this time. "You don't know that." I warned him.

"Bella." Jacob was trying to reason with me now. "It's all right. Everything is _fine_."

"I'm not so sure." I admitted, sighing and staring down at my feet.

I rapidly felt as though I was becoming trapped, trapped in a mess that I had created. I was torn between being here with Jacob and not wanting to hurt Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I just suddenly got really confused…"

"Do you love me, Bella?"

I turned and stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Do-you-love-me?" he separated each word.

I dawdled once again. "…Yes."

"There you go. Problem solved."

I shook my head. "No _Jacob_. The problem is NOT solved."

Suddenly he grabbed me by the shoulders, so forcefully that I was nearly yanked off of the ground. We were face to face, mere centimeters apart.

"Bella, listen to me. If it's me that you love, you shouldn't care what that- what _he _thinks."

I spoke only after he'd put me down. I was slightly shaken, but not scared. I knew that Jake would never hurt me. "I don't want to be responsible for hurting him or anyone else."

"You didn't seem to care when you-" he appeared to think better of what he was about to say and started over. "He has the rest of eternity to find someone else, to heal whatever mental wounds he's got. We don't, Bella. We just have now."

I nodded. "I have to go." I said abruptly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I kissed his cheek, turned, waved goodbye and hurried over to my truck. I'd use the drive home to clear my head and try to think things through.

I watched Jacob in the rearview mirror as I drove away, and only as I turned the corner did I lose sight of him.

----------------------

As I opened my front door, I was immediately confronted by the smell of grease and melting cheese. Charlie was still sitting on the couch when I entered, although I could see that he had gotten up at some point.

"I ordered pizza." He said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." I replied, starting to make my way up to my room.

He stopped me. "Come here, Bella." Charlie called, turning off the TV as I walked over to him.

"Sit down."

I sat.

"How'd it go?" he asked me.

"How'd what go?"

"Well," he paused. "You were in a hurry to get to the Black's. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, Dad. Everything's great. Just wonderful." I was careful of the level of sarcasm I allowed in my tone.

"What happened?"

Charlie was heading into 'concerned Dad' mode. There was no telling when this conversation would be over.

"Nothing, Dad. Jake and I just talked."

"What about Edward?" Charlie asked somewhat sternly.

"We broke up." I said, flatly. I wanted this discussion to be over. Quick and relatively painless, like ripping off a band-aid.

Charlie looked as though he was trying to hide some sort of relief.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said in what he apparently thought was a consoling manner.

"It's okay Dad." I mumbled. "You don't have to be sorry. You were right. He was rotten for me."

There was a long and awkward pause.

"So…" my father continued a little too eagerly, "What about you and Jake?"

"Dad-" I was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

Charlie stood up from the couch and went to answer. "Bella, it's for you." He held the receiver out in my directions.

I stood up, confused, and took it. "Hello?" I asked as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Bravo." The voice on the other line said. "Wonderful job."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm just a fan.

--------------------

I didn't recognize the voice, although I was almost positive that it was male.

"Who is this?" I asked calmly, not wanting Charlie to get suspicious.

"You're going to help me. The Cullens have been here too long. You're the reason why they're staying." There was a pause. "I have yet another harrowing dilemma. Jacob Black, who has become very much the thorn in my side, he is quite a problem...and I've no way to be rid of him. You're going to help me get rid of both of these problems, do you understand? You've already gotten started on your own, giving a wonderful performance. Just keep up the great work." A laugh ended the statement. Their voice was menacing, it was taking a lot of me to keep from hanging up or getting Charlie's attention.

I shook my head, knowing that they couldn't see me. Who did this person think they were? They couldn't order me around. "Or what?" I retorted, sounding braver than I felt.

"I'm sure you can figure that out yourself." And they hung up.

I offered a quick "Bye." into the phone so as to keep up with the charade against Charlie. It must have worked, because he didn't ask me any questions or stop me when I headed up to my room.

-----

Over the next few days, I thought very little about the mysterious phone call. For some reason I didn't feel all that threatened by it. The more that I thought about it, the more sure I became that it had just been a prank call.

I spent a lot of my extra time with Jacob. I drove to La Push nearly everyday. Usually, I would just sit with him in his room and we would talk and joke, very much like it had been before. The old feelings that I used to have for 'Jake: My Best Friend' were beginning to resurface.

Occasionally, Jake and I would go down to the beach, play in the sand, splash each other with the cold sea water and generally not act our age. Being around him allowed me to forget about a lot of the things that used to bother me, life with Jacob was very easy-going and, which was something that I had lately been taking for granted. It was only when I spotted the moon late at night that I remembered what he was…and what I might be getting into.

Tonight, however, I was not with Jacob. I was alone, in my room, sorting through the various photos that I'd just gotten developed. Most of them consisted of candid photos of Jake eating, jumping around or trying to cover the camera lens. There were a few of me, but only because Jake and I had started a sort of 'photo-war' and then there were a small number of photos that depicted the two of us together, most of which had been taken by Charlie. I sorted through the stack carefully, looking for the ones that I liked.

When I reached the bottom, I unearthed a few that I'd forgotten about. There was one of Alice all by herself, smiling gracefully into the camera, next I found one of Edward and me, with me looking very plain next to him, and there was one of me my "wedding dress", flopped down in the grass, my arms outstretched like a plane and the dress looking as though it might swallow me whole. The very last picture was of Edward, who was standing partly in sunlight and partly in shadow. The effect was absolutely dazzling, and his sparkling skin made him look as though his whole body was radiating some sort of divine light. He looked more perfect than ever, if that was even possible. This _was _Edward, after all. For a moment I touched the photo with a finger and began to trace a line around the outline of his body.

Snapping out of my reverie and forcefully snatching up the offending pictures, I tossed them on to the floor and reached under my bed for the photo album, propping it open and feeling a light stab in my chest as I caught a glimpse of the past while flipping through the first few pages. I left everything as it was and added the new pictures to the freshest pages as fast as I could. When I had finished, I tossed the album back under my bed, glad to be rid of it for now.

It wasn't that late, just around seven. Glancing out the window, I saw that it was dark. That was all that I needed. I undressed, got into my pajamas and slid underneath my covers. I wasn't really tired, just looking for an excuse to not speak to anyone. After staring at the ceiling for a while, I drifted off to sleep.

-----

"Bella. Wake-up."

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a familiar silhouette standing just above me. I blinked a few times as the figure swam in and out of focus.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up and pulling the covers off of myself.

"I didn't tell Edward, you know." Alice said, seating herself at the edge of my bed and looking over at me.

"Tell him what?"

"What you were going to do." Alice answered simply, avoiding my eyes. "I figured you would change your mind."

"I already told Edward-" I started to explain, but Alice interrupted me. I didn't know why this was so important to her. Or why it couldn't have waited until morning.

"I know that you think you're helping us…you're not Bella. You don't have to worry about us. Jacob Black? Maybe you need to worry about him…but-"

"Alice-" I tried to explain. The phone call was nothing to worry about. I wasn't worried about Edward or any of the Cullens! And really? Jacob was so big; it was hard to believe that anyone could win a fight against him. I was NOT worried. Or at least it helped to tell myself that.

"Do you remember what I told you about Edward…and the rest of us?"

I shook my head. She'd told me many, many things about Edward and the rest of her family so I couldn't be completely sure what she was referring to.

"Bella, Edward loves you. So much.-"

"I know." I cut in, more rudely than I had meant to. "Sorry." I added quickly.

Alice continued speaking as thought I had not interrupted her at all. "And he's been around for a long time. And we've _never_ seen him act the way that he does around you or feel the way that he does about you before, not for anyone. Just _you_."

"Well, I have Jacob now." I huffed, hugging my knees to my chest and putting my head down. "I told him that already."

"Bella, I refuse to believe that you just let Edward go like that…you're too good for that and you know it."

Alice could be very convincing. I wanted to believe that I was better than what I seemed. It was true that I had spent a lot of time denying Jake so that I could be with Edward. I had to make a choice, and maybe choosing Edward had been the wrong one. I couldn't really say, not when so much doubt was beginning to cloud what was left of my judgment.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "It's not that simple. I can't just _choose_ Edward!"

"You still love him!" Alice said matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. I was genuinely curious. Had she seen something?

"I just know, Bella."

"Well, I'd have to talk to him first." I said stubbornly.

"You can come over tomorrow." Alice offered. Nothing I said seemed to phase her.

I wasn't so sure how the other members of the Cullen family would feel if I visited. "I don't know…"

Alice reached out and patted my shoulder. "It'll be fine. I promise. Just do this one thing…for me."

I nodded. "Fine."

I climbed back into my covers and, surprisingly easily, closed my eyes and fell asleep once more. When I opened them again, it was morning and Alice had gone. I rolled over onto my side, and looking at the ground I saw that the pictures I'd tossed were gone. Shaking my head, I stared out the window, not quite sure that I was completely ready for the task ahead.

A/N: Not too much happened in this chapter…but it was necessary to the plot, I promise. Gosh, Bella is so indecisive somtimes! Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it's very motivating!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate it. You can't imagine how good a feeling it is to know that people actually like this. Haha. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one. I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

---

I dressed quickly, although I was still cautious of what I put on. I had decided on a pair of black shorts and a blue polo with sneakers when I heard the phone ring downstairs. I ignored it for the moment as I finished brushing out my hair, which I left down, and rushed out my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"That was Alice." Charlie said to me, as I pulled a bowl out of a cupboard and grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer. I poured my milk and cereal before responding.

"What did she say?" I asked; my mouth was slightly full and the spoon only part of the way out of my mouth.

"That she was ready for you to come over." Charlie narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. "Why are you going over there Bella?"

"To visit Alice." I said. "We're friends."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with-"

"Yes, Dad. I'm _not_ going to see Edward. I'm going because Alice invited me."

"Uh-huh." His tone suggested disbelief.

I was glad that he didn't ask me any other questions. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain when or how she'd asked me to come over. I was lucky that Charlie wasn't all that concerned.

I got up, rinsed my bowl and spoon in the sink and then turned to face Charlie. "I'll see you later, Dad." I called.

I was half-way out the door when I remembered, "If Jake calls…just tell him I'll call him back later." And I was off.

---

The drive took me a shorter time than I had thought it would. I was sure that I would have forgotten some turn that I was supposed to make or something. After I'd parked and made my way up to the beautiful house, I took a deep breath in, preparing for the absolute worse and even I as I lifted my hand to knock on the door, I hesitated, wondering if I could get away with driving off in my loud car.

I shook my head, hoping that I was making this whole thing out to be worse than it actually was, took another deep breath and knocked. The few seconds that it took for the door to open felt like hours and the entire time I was hoping that Alice would be the one to answer the door.

"Bella?" It was Carlisle. By the look on his face and the tone in his voice, I suspected that Alice had not told him that I would be coming. He was smiling but his smile did not look as genuine nor was it as warm I'd remembered.

"Hi." I said, sheepishly. "I'm here to-"

"Hello Bella." Alice appeared behind the young doctor. She was smiling cheerfully, looking as though she had not a care in the world. It amazed me that anyone could look so happy. She was practically bouncing as she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

If Carlisle found anything strange about my sudden appearance or Alice's elation, he said nothing. He merely smiled again, nodded and ambled off to go back to whatever it was he'd been doing.

"Come on, Bella." Alice said, taking my hand and leading me up to Edward's room. His door was ajar. "Go on." She said, crossing her arms and looking at me expectantly.

I hesitated, knocked and then, feeling a shove in the small of my back, entered.

"Edward." I managed to say before almost falling over, but thankfully, catching myself before I could be embarrassed.

He eyed me curiously for a second before responding. "Bella."

"Hi." I said quickly. I was slowly becoming frustrated with myself. Couldn't I come up with any sort of response that sounded as though I actually _had _a brain?

"Bella, you didn't have to come."

"I know…I uh-" I paused. 'Was forced to come against my will.' sounded somewhat harsh. "-wanted to." I added lamely.

"You did? Honestly?"

I made a weird sort of squeaking sound. He was on to me. "Kind of…" I said, clasping my hands together to keep the rest of my body still.

"That's more what I thought." He said, looking me up and down in a way that made want to check whether I'd spilled anything on my clothes or was wearing something that didn't match.

"Oh." I said. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"So," he paused, crossing his arms. "Why _are _you here?"

"I wanted to apologize." I mumbled.

"For what?" he asked me, sounding as though I was wasting his time.

"I don't know. Maybe I was harsh…earlier."

"Harsh?" Edward said incredulously. "Bella…" His statement remained unfinished.

"You didn't think it was harsh?"

"You'd rather be with a human than a vampire." Edward told me. "I told you, I understand."

I sighed. "You think I did it because of what you are? Hello! Jacob is a _werewolf_!" I laughed somewhat insanely at his ridiculous assumption.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Considering all of the things you'd be missing out on…yes."

"Missing out?" I asked in disbelief.

"On human things. Milestones."

I shook my head. "This wasn't about that."

"It wasn't? What was it about then? I'm curious."

I stopped and just stared at him for a few moments. As the conversation grew more heated, I started to run out of ideas. I didn't know what to say to him.

"I just felt like-" I searched for the right words. "In my heart I-" Ugh. That was cheesy.

"What?" he asked me gently.

"Nothing." I said.

"Why are you here, Bella? You have Jacob now." He spoke in a somewhat venomous tone, but other than that, he might as well have been informing me of the weather.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends." I pled. "Just tell me how you feel. Don't be so unselfish!"

"You want to know how I feel?"

"Yes." I said. "I want to know. Let me have it." I winced slightly, but braced myself all the same.

A/N: This chapter was relatively short, I know. I hope you enjoyed it and that everyone isn't confused! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I own nada.

-----------------

"Bella." Edward sighed; a slight smiled curved his lips upward. "'Let you have it?'" He chuckled at me.

I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. _Laughing_. I was being completely serious and he was making a joke out of it.

"Yes." I said fiercely.

"Well, I've nothing to give you." Edward replied, sarcastically.

"Edward!" He was starting to annoy me now.

"I'm not going to yell if that's what you want." He replied calmly. Edward merely looked at me. He was calm, cool and collected.

"Why not?!" I asked, practically shouting now.

"I can't be angry with you." Edward replied, simply. He paused before continuing to add. "-especially when you did nothing."

"Neither did you!" I said, a feeling of triumph overtaking me. I felt as though I'd finally caught him. Here was something he could not and would not shrug off, I was sure.

"I've done something." He replied, his tone still held its same calm.

I really was not getting it. I didn't see how he could actually blame himself for this. Or for anything really. He's Edward Cullen! When had he ever wronged me? I just didn't see why he couldn't, why he wouldn't just yell at me. And now he thought he'd done something? Just trying to make sense of it all sent my mind reeling.

"How do you figure Edward? Where does that make any sense at all?" I demanded of him.

"Sit down, Bella." He said, gesturing to his mattress and the empty space next to him.

I could tell that this wasn't really negotiable. He wasn't asking me if I wanted to sit.

Walking over from my half in half out position in the doorway, I sat. The mattress was extremely soft and I could swear that I'd sunk at least an inch into it.

As soon as I had made myself somewhat comfortable, he spoke again. "Obviously there was something that I was not able to give you, Bella."

"Like wh-"

Edward hadn't even allowed me to finish my sentence. Whatever it was that he had to say was apparently much, much more important.

"There is the fact that I am not, nor will I ever be Jacob Black." A paused accompanied the end of this statement, although it was not nearly long enough that I could intrude. "No matter what happens, I will never be human enough."

What was I supposed to say to that? I wanted to yell and tell him that he was wrong, why was he being so stubborn and most importantly WHY did he insist on making me feel like this, like I had to choose between him and Jacob. No matter what he said, he was just too excellent for his own good.

"I'm sorry I came over." I said apologetically, thinking that the best way to remedy this situation would be to get out of here as soon as possible. "I've just made everything worse."

"You don't have to be sorry for feeling differently." He replied solemnly. "So you changed your mind as to how you feel about me. I understand, Bella. I cannot, nor would I ever want to, force you to love me."

"I never said that I didn't love you." I murmured. Edward was putting words in my mouth; words that I weren't sure went there.

"Bella," he replied sadly, reaching out to stroke my cheek. "You can't do this. I didn't want to force you but," he paused. "-you need to make a choice. A final decision."

I sighed. I couldn't. How was I supposed to choose? Especially when I wasn't sure of anything right now. In fact, the only thing I was sure of was that I was in love with them both, Edward and Jacob.

When I had spent all that time with Jacob, I had thought I was getting rid of my memories of Edward when really, I now realized, all I was doing was pushing them back. And, now that I was sitting here, trapped, all of those feelings came rushing back to me.

I started to cry. "I can't." I sobbed even harder now. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't decide. I didn't seem capable. I loved them both and the last thing I wanted was to hurt either one of them.

And then, everything seemed to fall into place. I realized suddenly that I couldn't have either. If I was going to keep from hurting anyone, I was going to have to distance myself from the both of them.

I remembered the phone call. "You should leave, move away, it's too dangerous. Something could happen and you could get hurt."

I sniffed loudly and waited for his reaction.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous." Edward said, wiping away a few stray tears from my cheek.

"I'm not!" I grabbed his hand tight. "I'm being serious. I don't want to see you _or_ Jacob hurt! I love you." I paused. "Both of you."

"I know that." Edward paused and there was a brief moment in which he just looked at me. "I've _known_ that, all this time, and I've just hoped that you would choose me."

"I'm choosing neither." I said, letting go of his hand. "For your own good…and Jacob's."

I stood up, and he stood up with me.

"I'm…going to go now." I said, awkwardly.

"Wait."

He grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. It was just as I'd remembered it, although now I had this nagging image of Jacob in the back of my mind, all the while thinking what I was going to say to him. I finally pulled away, glad that Edward could not read my thoughts.

A/N: The end. For now! I was going to write more, but it was convenient for me to end here. Originally I had Edward 'letting Bella have it', but scrapped that chapter for this version, which was more favorable to the plot. I might post it as a one-shot…someday when I stop being so lazy. Heheh. That being said…Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. (As if you didn't already know that.)

---

I had rushed from the Cullen's so fast that I hardly remembered how I'd gotten out. Everything had become a huge blur. Even the drive back to the house had become murky to me now.

When I arrived home, I found that Charlie was waiting for me. It surprised me that he always seemed to show up when I wasn't expecting him. Didn't he have to work anymore?

"Bella…" he paused when he saw me, obviously surveying my appearance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said firmly, using a tone Rene had always adopted towards the end of her and my father's marriage. It seemed to shake him enough that he left me alone. I walked up to my room without another word to him.

---

I was dreading the talk with Jacob. It had not just been brought to me as Edward had. This was something that I was going to have to initiate on my own, with no one else's help.

Talking to Jacob had always been easy for me. Maybe if I just thought of this as a talk. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, sure. I couldn't even begin to kid myself. The only thing I found that worked was to tell myself that I wouldn't be hurting anyone any longer.

I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. So far, Jacob was completely in the dark. He didn't know what I was going to do or what I was planning. I could just see his face in my mind's eye as I imagined telling him.

'_Jacob' _I would say. _'I'm really sorry. But I think it would be better if we didn't do this. You'll be much better off without me.'_

I pictured his face falling, taking on the same look it had when I'd told him that I was choosing Edward before. But maybe, I hoped, he would see things my way. I wasn't doing this because I wanted to; I was just doing it to prevent a huge mess. A mess that was probably inevitable.

I sighed and sat up. I had better get going with this. The sooner that I got this whole thing over with, the better I'd feel.

I hurried downstairs. Charlie didn't question my departure. In fact, I wasn't even sure that he looked up. Oh well, that wasn't my main concern at this point.

It seemed like my journey to Jacob's took longer than usual. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was dreading my arrival the entire way. It would be so much easier just to turn around and drive straight back home, lock myself in my room and never come out.

But of course I couldn't do that. If I wanted everything to work out right, I had to do this. I _had _to. At this point, I felt as though I had no choice in the matter.

The truck was parked. I had just about driven myself to my doom. Or at least, that was how I saw the situation now. I had to go through with this now. I hopped out of the truck, and right on cue, Jacob came running out.

"Bella!" He hugged me and I smiled.

"Jacob," I said, stepping back. "We need to talk."

"Uh-oh…" Jake said with a grin. "That's not good." He was joking around.

I made sure to change my expression to a serious one. He had to know that this wasn't something to take lightly. "Jake…I'm being serious."

"And I'm listening!" he said, still smiling.

"Jake I can't do this." I mumbled.

"You're picking _him_?" Jake asked incredulously.

"No!" I said immediately. I was surprised that he'd picked out Edward as the problem right away.

"You don't have to lie to me." Jake said, staring me down. His tone had changed, it was now suspicious.

"I'm not lying." I said, fire in my tone.

"Oh, you're not?" I could hear his level of disbelief at me rising.

"No." I said flatly. "I'm NOT."

I didn't wait for him to react. The tension was building and I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could.

I turned on my heel and ran to my truck, Jacob was glaring at me as I drove away.

As soon as I was back in Forks, I had begun to regret the way that I had left Jacob like that. Sure, I'd done what I had set out to achieve, but it hadn't ended up the way that I had wanted. I'd known it wouldn't.

When I entered the house, again Charlie said nothing. I was sure that he would have said _something _by now. Maybe he was still hurting from what I had said to him earlier…but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that I needed to get down to the bottom of that phone call I had received.

Now that I had cleared myself of Jacob and Edward, I was able to think more easily. If I was careful, I wouldn't have to worry about either of their safety.

I could figure out this whole thing by myself and fix it all alone, I was almost positive.

Maybe I'd watched too many crime shows, but this person, whoever it was, would eventually have to call back, wouldn't they? Maybe I could figure something out then. But until that happened all that I could do was wait.

A/N: Yes, it's short. But I wanted to get _something _up so I wouldn't feel like such a loser this weekend. Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N: FINALLY. An update. I was unsure how I was going to get the plot moving again, so this chapter took me a while, but here it is…in all its glory! Just kidding. Hope you enjoy it!

---

It took a lot longer than I thought to get things 'under way'. It had already been just about a week and still I hadn't gotten anywhere. In fact, no one had called me at all.

I was starting to give up hope. Surely if they hadn't called by now, they weren't planning on calling at all. This could also be a good sign. If I'd done everything that I was supposed and the so-called mission of the mystery caller had been accomplished. And wouldn't that also mean that everyone would be safe?

It would have been nice to think that. I should have known that I couldn't be so lucky. Even though I had even briefly toyed with the notion that I could move to back to Arizona and this could all really be over, I knew deep down what the problem was. As long as I was in Forks, I was not allowed any sort of luck at all, of that I was sure.

I had begun to get into the habit of sitting by the phone no matter what I was doing, reading, eating, writing something. I did everything that I could possibly get away with and so when it rang, I picked it up extremely quickly.

"Hello?" I said.

My eagerness must have been apparent in my tone. "You have been waiting for my call."

I didn't answer his question. "What do you want?"

"To discuss with you…something. In person."

This was my chance, I had to take it. "Okay."

I was surprised how level-headed that I had been able to remain during the phone call. I had thought I would definitely have blown it all or not have been brave enough to handle the pressure. I took down the directions with a steady hand, copying them as they where read to me over the phone by the mysterious stranger, as soon as he'd finished instructing me, the line went dead and I hung up.

---

I didn't know how long I would be gone. And this time, thankfully, Charlie was not at home, so I was able to go about my preparations without any suspicion or questions from him.

I used an old duffle bag to pack my stuff. I tossed in two extra sets of clothes, a blanket, and a flashlight before I finished off with some snacks from the pantry and a few bottles of water. I didn't know why I was packing like I was going on some journey, and not going to meet someone who obviously did not like me, but I just had a hunch. It was a hunch that I knew I should follow.

Locking the door, I turned away from the house, not knowing when I would ever be able to come back. I threw my bag into the passenger's seat of my truck before hoping in on the driver's side.

I drove for what seemed like hours. I had already passed the Cullen house and La Push. I was beginning to get into what seemed like just forests. I was surrounded by huge pine trees and other extremely, and even unnaturally it seemed, lush vegetation. The asphalt beneath my tires was slowing turning to gravelly dirt and my truck felt as though it was beginning to slow down.

No. Not now. My truck could NOT do this to me _now_. This was the last thing I needed, my truck breaking down in the middle of nowhere.

It did not listen to my silent pleas. The truck rumbled on for a few more yards before the engine sputtered and died out completely.

I sighed, banging my hands on the dashboard and begging the engine to start up once more. It was no use.

Resting my head against the steering wheel, I sighed. I didn't know what I should do. Charlie and I had never discussed what he wanted me to do if something like this should happen. Maybe it was because he truly thought that the truck was fit for anything. Yeah. That was it, although part of me was sure that neither I nor Charlie would have ever thought that I would have been able to get into this type of situation, especially in Forks of all places.

I got out of the truck, shut the door and started closely survey my surroundings. The smart thing to do would be to follow the dirt road until I could find some help. But when have I ever done 'the smart thing'?

I locked the truck, although I was so completely deserted that it hardly seemed necessary, and left my things inside. I turned right and walked off the dirt road and into the forest.

I had only walked for a few minutes and already everything seemed so familiar. It reminded me of when I had ran, which seemed so long ago. Except now I was not running from something, I was heading to it.

The silence slowly swallowed me up. It was eerily peaceful and despite my situation, I was enjoying it.

I had been walking for a long time, familiarizing myself with the environment around me. I had never thought that I would feel so at home here; and in a forest of all places! I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't exactly care.

I wasn't scared either. Why should I be? I was far from the destination that I had set out to reach and I was all alone. I didn't see how someone could attack me or how something bad could happen. The worst that I saw coming would be for me to trip over a root or something.

I heard a rustle behind me and turned. Everything went still again, everything was normal.

I continued walking and then after only a few minutes, I heard the rustling again. I turned, quickly this time, and saw it. Something grey and huge was headed straight for me.

Everything was a complete blur, before I even knew what was happening I felt the wind being knocked out of me and my whole body hit the hard ground. My vision was blurred and I couldn't even get a glimpse of my attacker. But, that wasn't my concern, I had to get away.

A/N: Another short one. And no Jacob OR Edward in this one. Ah well, again I will use the 'integral to the plot' excuse. I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review; it makes me oh so happy!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

---

I pushed hard against the mass holding me down. I felt fur underneath my fingers as I rolled to avoid the huge fangs that were snapping greedily at my neck. It was a wolf. I knew it wasn't just _any _old wolf…

But who was it?

I was getting distracted and that was not good. Whoever this was wanted to hurt me. I was never that strong, but my life was on the line here. I rolled again, but this time, the wolf rolled with me and we tumbled over roots and leaves, I could feel things cutting into my clothes and my skin, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, we stopped. He was pinning me against the trunk of a tree, great claws pressed into my shoulders. I knew there was no escape, so I did the only thing I could. Bracing myself for the feel of teeth ripping into my flesh and tearing at my bones, I closed my eyes and waited.

It didn't come. Instead I heard a dog-like yelp and found that the ton of weight that had been holding me down had been lifted.

I opened my eyes. There were two wolves now. One rust colored and one, the one that had attacked me, was peppery grey. Jacob had saved me.

They were fighting. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Not even the Discovery Channel could have prepared me for the way that they wrestled and snapped at each other.

"Come on, Bella." said an urgent voice above me. They pulled me up to my feet.

I felt almost too weak to stand, but forced my body to obey my commands, even though it was already screaming in protest.

I turned and saw Edward standing behind me. He was still holding me up. "How did you-"

He interrupted me. "We have to leave. Now." He didn't seem all that concerned with what I had to say. "This is neither the time nor the place."

Someone yelped behind me. "What about Jacob?" I cried. It hit me then. I couldn't just leave Jacob here to die.

"We have to leave him, Bella."

"No." I said, forcefully. "I won't leave him here."

I turned to look at Jacob, still fighting with the grey wolf, his fur was now wet with blood. I couldn't tell if the blood was his or his attacker's.

"Help him." I begged Edward.

"Bella." He hesitated.

"Please," I pleaded. "Look at him! _Please_. I know you can help him." I paused. "Edward, if you don't do this. I will." I wasn't kidding and I made sure that my tone expressed this.

This seemed to enough for him. I was no fighter. He knew that he stood a much better chance than I did.

"Go back to the truck, Bella. Wait there."

I nodded and then ran from the scene. I trusted Edward. I knew he would do as I had asked him.

Finding my way out had been surprisingly easy. Before long I had seated myself in the truck. This time I locked the doors. It no longer seemed safe here.

I sat there nervously for what felt like hours. I dug through my duffel and pulled out some trail mix, but I was just kidding myself. I couldn't eat now. Not when I was so in the dark about what was going on inside the forest.

I looked up. Edward was slowly approaching, Jacob limped behind him. His limp was mostly due to the fact that he was supporting someone else as well. Sam.

Sam. He had been the other wolf. But why had he attacked me? I had never done anything to him.

As the group came closer I unlocked the doors. Jacob was the first to get to me. He put Sam, who was unconscious and looked perfectly fine except for a few scrapes, into the back seat and then rushed over to the passenger's side to meet me.

He opened the door and reached out to grab my hands. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Are you?" I asked. He was covered in gashed and cuts, blood was smeared on his clothes.

"I'm fine." Jacob replied, matter-of-factly.

"But, Sam…why did he-?"

"I don't know." Jacob admitted. "We'll have to wait for him to come to."

I nodded. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." He tilted his head in Edward's direction. "I'm gonna go make sure Sam doesn't wake up."

I nodded again. Jacob climbed into the back seat with Sam and Edward suddenly appeared at my side, his hands on the steering wheel.

He turned to face me. "Alice saw your truck break down. I came to help you. I figured it was only fair to tell _him _as well."

"Thank you." I said simply.

Edward smiled at me. "I've told you already, Bella. I would do anything for you."

I nodded awkwardly. "Charlie?"

"Will be worried about you." Edward paused to start the car. "We should get you home first."

---

We dropped off Jacob and Sam at La Push. I really wanted to question Sam and find out why he'd acted the way that he did, but even when we arrived, he was out like a light.

The truck eventually rumbled up to my house and Charlie came rushing out. When we'd stopped, I rushed out to meet him.

"Bella! What- what happened to you?"

I hugged him tightly. "I got lost and I tried to find my way home, but Edward found me. And I'm fine. I promise, Dad."

Edward was standing behind me.

"Well, thank you." Charlie said to Edward, when he spoke it sounded forced. It was like he felt obligated to say it and not because he actually meant it.

Edward nodded. "It was nothing."

Charlie forced a smile.

I let go of my father, took a step back and looked up at him. "Dad, could I have a minute?"

"Hurry, Bella." Charlie said nodding and heading into the house.

"I just wanted to say thanks, again. For helping Jacob. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't." he said. "But if I hadn't I...I can't imagine what would have happened to you."

I smiled sheepishly. "It seems like you're always coming to my rescue."

"I'll do it as long as you'll let me."

Edward smiled at me, although his expression held a somewhat pained look.

"I should go…" I muttered. "Charlie's waiting."

He nodded.

I turned and ran inside. I had to call Jacob. Just to be sure that he was all right.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far! Please review.

A/N 2: I realized just now that there is some question to the color of Sam's fur. It has to do with my plot. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
